Negi's New Side
by DarkSyryus
Summary: Negi, his half brother and their best friend get assigned into the same school and classroom. How will they manage to keep their true identities a secret? Rating might change. Pairings: NegixNodoka, HarunaxOC, EvangelinexOC and some others. Contains Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Negi's New Side**

Here's a new fanfic from me. I know it sucks. This is the first Negima fanfic i'm making and i'm not very good with them. Please read and review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. This fanfic is based on both series 1 and series 2 of Negima but mostly on series 1.

* * *

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

"_**..." Familiars**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Three boys were standing in front of the Magus wearing hooded robes.

"Negi Springfield," the Magus called out.

"Yes!" the left most boy wearing a grayish hooded robe said and started to walk towards the Magus.

"Dark Springfield," (Yes. I'm in this fic and yes, I changed my characters last name to Springfield for this fic.) the Magus called out after Negi had gotten back to his spot.

"Yes," the middle one of the three wearing a black hooded robe said and walked to the Magus.

"Nabushi Izawa" called out the Magus and the right most boy wearing blackish blueish hooded robe walked to the Magus and bowed to him after reserving an envelope from him.

"So, what kind of assignment did you two get?" Dark asked about 30 minutes later while opening his envelope.

"Dunno yet," Negi said as he opened his own envelope.

"Same here," Nabushi said while doing the same as Negi.

After all three had opened the envelopes they stared at the paper waiting for the assignment to show up.

"Hey you three," came a voice from behind the three and they looked behind themselves.

"Onee-chan!" Dark and Negi said happily in unison.

"Nekane-san" Nabushi said smiling the older girl walking towards the three.

"So, have u gotten your assignments yet" Nekane Springfield asked her two brothers and their friend.

"We're just about to see them," Dark said as he shifted his gaze back to his paper that contained his assignment. Negi and Nabushi did the same.

Negis paper:

Country: Japan

Duty: Teacher at Mahora-gakuen junior high class 2-A

Darks paper:

Country: Japan

Duty: Teachers aide at Mahora-gakuen junior high class 2-A

Nabushis paper:

Country: Japan

Duty: Student at Mahora-gakuen junior high class 2-A

As soon as Dark saw Nabushi's assignment he burst into laughter almost falling over because of it.

"A student!" Dark said laughing.

"How hard can that be? Besides were all in the same classroom," Nabushi said ignoring Darks laughter.

Nekane looked at Negis paper.

"Japan eh. I've been there once. It's a nice country," she said.

"Well we should go pack our stuff. The tickets for the plane are in the envelope," Dark said after catching his breath and started head towards own room.

Two hours later all three of them boarded their plane and headed towards Japan and an adventure that would change their lives.

15 hours later

"Aw man! This is SO not cool. We're going to be late on our first day. Why didn't you and Setsuna wake me up earlier," said a orange haired girl who had her hair in 2 long ponytails while running.

"We tried. You just kept pushing the time. Secchan even threatened to cut you. And beside don't worry about the time Asuna. We'll make it in time," said a brown haired girl that was skating next to her.

"But still Konoka. We better hurry," Asuna said to her friend.

Just then they felt a slight wind and looked to their side only to see three boys wearing hooded robes riding on hover boards.

"Excuse me but you have an unusual love aura," said the boy wearing grayish robe causing Asuna to hit her brakes and grab his collar.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Asuna yelled while holding the boy from his collar.

The other two boys stopped and looked towards Asuna and their friend.

"I just said that you had an unusual love aura. That's all," the grayish robed boy said a bit scared.

"Stop it Asuna. He's just a kid," Konoka said to her friend.

"What Negi said is true. You have an unusual love aura around you," said a voice.

Konoka and Asuna turned to look only to see a boy wearing a black hooded robe.

"Who asked you," Asuna said angrily.

"You know. You should let Negi-san read your fortune. Their accurate 80 of the time," said a boy wearing blackish blueish hooded robe.

"Aniki. Nabushi-san," Negi said with a low voice as Asuna put him down.

Before the girls had chance to say anything they heard the bell ring and Asuna and Konoka started to run fast towards the school.

"Damn it. Now we're going to be late because of those 3 boys," Asuna said while running.

"I wonder who they were," Konoka asked puzzled.

"Who knows. By the way did you hear that we're having a new teacher, a teachers aide and a classmate this year," Konoka added.

"Yeah. I heard about that. I hope it's Takahata-sensei," Asuna said with starry eyes.

"Your still in love with him?" Konoka asked while sweat dropping. Asuna didn't reply.

Back with the three boys

"Man. She has a strong grip," Negi said removing his hood.

"Why did you say that to her?" the black robed boy asked while removing his hood revealing dark purple hair.

He was also wearing a black headband over his left eye.

"Darks right. You shouldn't say random things to people you don't know yet," Nabushi said while removing his own hood revealing shiny silver and red hair.

"We should hurry. I bet the dean and Takamichi are waiting for us," Dark said as he placed his left foot on his hover board.

Negi and Nabushi nodded and got on their hover boards and sped off.

In class 2-A

The class was talking about the new teachers, classmate and something else when Asuna and Konoka came running through the class rooms door.

"Have the new teachers and classmate arrived yet?" Konoka asked panting.

Makie looked at the two of them.

"Not yet. By the way have you two you heard about the rumors," she asked.

"What rumors?" Asuna asked.

"There's a vampire around these parts. Makie got attacked; aru," Ku Fei said.

"It's true. Look," Makie said showing two bite marks on her neck.

"Haruna. Any ideas of what the teachers and classmate look like," Yue asked her friend.

"Hmmm..." Haruna started to make a sketch of what she thought the new comers looked like.

Ten minutes later the class rooms door opened and Takamichi walked in with Negi, Dark and Nabushi. Negi was wearing a green suit, Dark was wearing a suit similar to Negis except that it was dark purple and the black headband was still over his left eye and Nabushi was wearing the standard Mahora academy uniform.

"Takahata-sensei. Your our new teacher?" Asuna asked happily.

"Nope. Your new teachers are over there," Takamichi said pointing at Negi and Dark.

Everyone in the class looked at them.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Negi Springfield and i'll be your homeroom and English teacher from now on even though i'm just a novice," Negi said bowing.

"The names Dark Springfield. I'll be working as Negis aide. If you have a problem don't hesitate to ask me," Dark said with a bored voice while leaning against a wall next to the class rooms window.

Some of the girls were blushing when they saw him. Nabushi looked around the class room nervously.

"Who's the third kid, de gozaru" Kaede asked.

"M-m-my name i-is N-N-Nabushi I-I-Izawa. N-N-Nice to m-m-meet you," Nabushi stuttered nervously.

"You'll have to forgive Nabushi-san. He isn't used to a large group of girl. He's okay with 1 or 3 but anymore and he gets nervous," Dark explained.

Ten seconds later all the girls screamed charged towards them and started to ask them questions. As the questions kept coming Negi became slightly nervous but answered the questions. Dark was calm as ever and answered the questions as they came. Nabushi was really nervous but managed to keep himself from fainting in front of the girls.

"Okay everyone give them some breathing space and get to your seats," Takahata said and everyone went back to their own places.

"Now, Nabushi-san take the seat at the top row," Negi said pointing the top left seat.

(Top right if u look from the back and the seats are like in Naruto in the academy.) Nabushi walked up and took his seat.

"I'll leave them to you, Negi-kun, Dark-kun," Takamichi said as he walked out of the room closing the door after himself as Negi nod to him.

"Now then. Let's take the attendants," Negi said while looking at the class roster.

He started to call out the students names and they answered and raised their hand as their name was called. As Negi called out the names Dark noticed that two of the students were absent.

'Two absent. That can't be a good sign,' Dark said inside his mind as he kept looking around the room.

After class in the deans office

"Now then. What do you think of the class," the dean asked Dark, Nabushi and Negi.

"A lot of cute girls. They make fine partners," Dark said smiling.

Nabushi and Negi blushed at this and the dean started to laugh.

"Already thinking of that are we Dark," dean said while laughing.

Dark just nodded.

_**"Onii-chan is a pervert,"**_ came a voice from Darks suits pocket.

"Am not," Dark said placing his hand into his pocket and few minutes later a black kitten with few red streaks on it's tail climbed out of there along his suits sleeve.

_**"Yes you are Onii-chan,"**_ The kitten said while climbing.

"Am not. I'm just planing ahead of things," Dark replied to the kitten while it got on top of his head.

"Now then. I've arranged some sleeping places for you three," the dean said getting Negis, Nabushis and Darks attention.

"Negi, you'll be staying with Miyazaki Nodoka and Ayase Yue," (Yes. I changed Negis room from Asuna to Nodoka because I felt like it... and I like NegixNodoka) the dean said looking at Negi who nodded.

"Dark, you'll be staying next door with Saotome Haruna and Kuu Fei. And Nabushi will be staying with Evangeline A.K McDowell and Karakuri Chachamaru," dean said looking at them.

At that Nabushi blushed a bit. Dark only got a small blush to his cheeks.

"L-L-Living in the same room with two girls," Negi stuttered.

"Well at least it's only 2," Nabushi said blushing.

"Evangeline and Chachamaru live in Eva's private cottage. A little way from the girls dorm," the dean told Nabushi.

Just then there was a growl from Darks direction.

_**"Seems that Onii-chan is hungry,"**_ the kitten said.

_**"I think we all are Aka,"**_ came a voice from Nabushi's uniform and a wolf pup put his head out of there.

"Urufu is right. I at least am getting hungry. By the way does the dorm allow pets?" Negi asked.

The dean nodded at that.

"You just have to fill this out and give it to the dorm keeper," the dean said handing each of the boys a form.

_**"That's good. Now we have a place to stay,"**_ Chamo said appearing to Negi's shoulder.

"What do you say we head to the cafeteria to have a bite to eat?" Dark said smiling.

"Sounds good," Nabushi and Negi replied.

All three of them left the room with their familiars and headed towards the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria

Negi, Dark and Nabushi were standing in front of the cafeterias door.

_**"What is it, Onii-chan,"**_ Aka asked Dark with a low voice from Darks pocket.

"I sense a lot of energy signals inside. About 32 to be exact" Dark said.

"Probably the class plus Takamichi," Negi said.

"Come on. I'm hungry," Nabushi said pushing the door open.

As soon as he did there was a few loud pops and a cheerful "Welcome Negi-sensei, Dark-sensei and classmate Nabushi," from the class. There was also a banner at the back of the room that read the exactly same thing. Dark, Negi and Nabushi all looked stunned. Misa, Akira and Ako led them to a reserved table. After that Satsuki and Chao started to bring in the food. Dark carefully took a bite out of his food and was few seconds later eating like crazy.

"This... foods... nothing like... back home," Dark said between bites.

Negi and Nabushi just sweat dropped at the sight as did everyone else. As they were eating Chao and Kuu Fei started a martial arts act. After many more acts including singing.

"Now there is just one more act left," Ayaka said getting everyones attention. "And that is that Negi-sensei, Dark-sensei and Nabushi-san sing karaoke," she finished.

At that Nabushi turned red. Dark placed his hand on Nabushi's shoulder and smiled to him.

"Why don't you go first and get it out of the way," he said.

Nabushi gulped and nodded nervously. He walked to the stage and took the mike. Dark places a CD into the CD-player and selected the song Nabushi had whispered to him. As the music started Nabushi took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

_I was blown away what could I say  
It all seemed to make sense  
You've taken away everything  
And I can't do without  
I try to see the good in life  
But good things in life are hard to find_

_(Chorus)  
Blow it away, Blow it away  
Can we make this something goooood  
Well I tried to do it right this time around  
Let's start oveeerr  
I tried to do it right this time around  
Its not oveeerr  
There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me, but you're the only one  
Its not overrrrr  
(Chorus)_

_Taken all I could take and I cannot wait  
Were wasting to much time  
Being strong holding on  
Cant let it bring us down  
My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily_

_(Chorus)  
Blow it Away, Blow it Away  
Can we make this something gooood  
Cause its all misunderstoooood  
Well I tried to do it right this time around  
Let's start over  
I tried to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not oveeeerrr  
(Chorus)_

_We can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it ouuuuttttt_

_(Chorus)  
Let's start over  
I tried to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not oveeer  
Let's start oveeeerrr  
Its not oveeerr, Oh yeah, yeah!  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not oveeerrrr... _

Once Nabushi finished he was blushing quite a bit. The girls were clapping and whistling at him loudly. Negi walked up to him and patted him to the back.

"That was great Nabushi-san," He said smiling as he took the mike.

Nabushi left the stage and walked to where Dark was. Dark was going through tracks to find the song that Negi was going to sing. After a while of searching he found it. As the song began Negi took a breath while having he's eyes closed.

_Can you feel life movin' through your mind,__  
Ooh, looks like it came back for more!__  
Yeah yeah yeah!  
Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,  
Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!  
Yeah!_

_But you can hardly swallow,  
Your fears and pain.  
When you can't help but follow,  
It puts you right back where you came._

_Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday.  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way._

_Whooooa, yeah!_

_Can you feel life tangle you up inside?  
Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!  
Oh!_

_But you can't save your sorrow,  
You've paid in trade!  
When you can't help but follow,  
It puts you right back where you came._

_Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday.  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way._

_Hey, whoa, whoa,  
Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah!_

_SIDE NOTE: Feel free to choke after the "yeeeeeeeeeeeah!"  
-INSTRUMENTAL-_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_-INSTRUMENTAL-_

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide.  
There's a place where you dream you'd never find.  
Hold on to what if?  
Hold on to what if?_

_Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday.  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way._

_Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday.  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way._

As Negi stopped singing all the girls in the room were stunned, some had hearts in their eyes and some were clapping. Negi just laughed and scratches the back of his head. Dark walked to the stage and whispered something to Negi as he took the mike.

"Your gonna sing _that_," Negi whispered back.

"Yeah. Something wrong with it?" Dark whispered back.

Negi just shook his head and started to head towards the CD-player. Dark took a pose by closing his eyes and hanging his head slightly. As the song started Dark raised his head and opened his eyes slowly while starting to sing.

_We've been through days of thunder  
Some people said we don't be long  
They try to pull us under  
But here we stand together, we're millions strong_

_Let's get on with the show (let's get started)  
Turn the lights down low (turn the lights down low)  
You were there from the start (you were there)  
We know who you are_

_And this one goes out to_

_CHORUS:  
Everyone, everyone, everyone  
So this one goes out to you, everyone  
We're standing strong cause of what you've done  
This one goes out to you_

_We've been inside the circus  
We took the pleasure with the pain  
I guess there's something about us  
Whatever comes around, we'll always stay the same, oh yeah_

_Let's get on with the show (oh let's get started)  
Turn the lights down low (turn the lights down low)  
You were there from the start (you were there)  
We know who you are  
We know who you are_

_CHORUS:  
Everyone, everyone, everyone  
This one goes out to everyone (ha yeah)  
We're standing strong cause of what you've done  
And this one goes out to you_

_Bridge:  
Now we're minutes away  
Still it's time to play  
Our heartbeats are rising, they're letting you in  
Time for the show to begin_

_Here, we're standing strong 'cause of what you've done  
This one goes out to you, you, you  
You make us feel like we've just begun  
And this one goes out to_

_CHORUS:  
Everyone(yeah), everyone(oh yeah), everyone  
Say this one goes out to everyone(oh yeah)  
We're standing strong cause of what you've done  
And this one goes out to you_

_Everyone (ooo), everyone (yeahhh), everyone  
Say this one goes out to everyone  
We're standing strong ccause of what you've done  
And this one goes out to YOU_

Dark ended the song by standing with his left side towards the audience and pointing towards them but he was actually pointing towards a girl that had caught his eye. Almost half of the girls fainted right after Dark stopped singing. The rest of the girls were clapping and whistling at him. Dark placed the mike in it's place and walked out of the stage.

'Works every time,' Dark said inside his mind. He walked to where Negi and Nabushi were.

"Showoff" Nabushi said to Dark.

"Did you really have to knock half the class out with that song," Negi asked his brother.

Dark just chuckled at this. Dark started to look around the room to find their roommates as did Negi and Nabushi. Dark soon noticed Haruna and started to walk over to her. Negi went with him since Nodoka and Yue were with her. Nabushi sighed as he leaned against a table. He had no idea what Evangeline or Chachamaru looked like. He sat back to his seat and pulled out a strange looking bottle. He drank it's content in few seconds and after that put the bottle away. Few minutes later a student walked up to him.

"Izawa Nabushi?" she asked with somewhat bored tone.

Nabushi looked up to see a girl with long light green hair and the standard Mahora academy uniform.

"That's me," Nabushi replied as he stood up.

"Come with me," the girl just said as she started to head towards the exit.

"W-Wait up," Nabushi said gathering his things and running after the girl.

Negi was watching this and smiling.

"Seems like Chachamaru-san found him," Negi said smiling.

Dark paid no attention to what Negi said since he was in deep conversation/argument about anime and anime couples with Haruna. Nodoka was looking at Negi and blushing and Yue was drinking her juice like she always is.

"I think we should head to bed. It's getting late," Negi said getting Darks and Harunas attention.

"I guess your right," Dark said as he headed over to their table to pick up his stuff.

Negi did the same. They then started to head towards the exit with Yue, Nodoka and Haruna.

* * *

Well that's it for my first Negima fanfic. I know it sucks but I should get better as chapters come. How will Negi's and his friends manage keep their identities a secret. Find out by reading the up coming chapters. Nabushi's song is called It's not over by Daughtry. Negi's song is called Live and Learn by Crush 40 and Dark's song was Everyone by Backstreet Boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Negi's new side**

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. If I did Negi and Nodoka would be together among some other things.

* * *

"Talking"

_"Telepathy, Talking through pactio card"_

"_**Familiar"**_

_'Thinking'_

* * *

_**START RECAP**_

"_**W-Wait up," Nabushi said gathering his things and running after the girl. Negi was watching this and smiling. "Seems like Chachamaru-san found him," Negi said smiling. Dark paid no attention to what Negi said since he was in deep conversation/argument about anime and anime couples with Haruna. Nodoka was looking at Negi and blushing and Yue was drinking her juice like she always is. "I think we should head to bed. It's getting late," Negi said getting Darks and Harunas attention. "I guess your right," Dark said as he headed over to their table to pick up his stuff. Negi did the same. They then started to head towards the exit with Yue, Nodoka and Haruna.**__**  
END RECAP**_

* * *

**  
Chapter 2**

Negi woke up with a low yawn. He slowly opened his eyes and looked next to himself only to see Miyazaki Nodoka sleeping peacefully next to him. Negi quickly sat up with wide eyes. He was still on the floor where his temporary bed had been set the night before.

_'What is she doing sleeping in my bed?'_ Negi though with a slight panic.

Negi slowly and quietly started to get up from the bed. When he was almost off the bed he felt something wrap around his left leg. He looked down and saw that Nodoka had wrapped her arms around his leg and was hugging it tightly.

_'This is going to be a problem,'_ Negi thought to himself while trying to think of a was out of his situation.

In Darks, Harunas and Kuu Feis room

Dark was sitting in a corner with his back towards the wall and his eyes closed. His visible eye was black this time. He slowly started to open his eye only to soon place his left hand over his visible eye because of the slight pain that was still present in it. He still clearly remembered what had happened the night before.

_Flashback start_

"_We're here Sensei," Haruna said happily standing next to hers and Kuu Feis rooms door._

_ "Shall we go in," Dark said smiling reaching for the doorknob._

_ As soon he opened the door he was send to the opposite wall by Kuu Feis foot that connected with his face._

_ "What the hell are you doing, Kuu Fei?!" Haruna asked shocked._

_ Kuu Fei looked at Haruna confused until she looked towards the person she had kicked only see Dark with his hand over his visible eye._

_ "Gomen sensei. I thought you were someone else; aru," Kuu Fei said with worried tone._

_ Dark got up slowly still keeping his visible eye hidden._

_"Are you okay, sensei?" Haruna asked worried._

_ "Yeah. I'll be alright," Dark replied removing his hand revealing a black eye._

_End flashback_

Dark sighed as he started to get up from the spot he had been meditating the entire night. He then started to head towards the kitchen while stretching.

At Evangeline's place

Nabushi yawned and stretched in his bed in the room Eva had given him. When Nabushi had arrived to the cottage he had noticed right away why Eva lived alone there with Chachamaru.

_'So, she's a vampire. Works for me,'_ Nabushi thought to himself with a smile.

Ufuru was sleeping peacefully in a basket that was at the end of his bed. Nabushi reached under his bed and pulled out a scroll. He opened the scroll revealing several storage seals inside. He unsealed a bottle from one of the seals and drank the condense swiftly. He then sealed the bottle back into the scroll and hid it under his bed. He then got out of bed and started to get dressed. As he was pulling his t-shirt on he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open," He said pulling the t-shirt on.

The door opened revealing Chachamaru in a maids outfit carrying a tray full of food.

"Morning Chachamaru. What is it?" Nabushi asked looking at the young robot.

"Breakfast," Chachamaru replied with her usual tone lifting the tray a bit.

"You can put it to the bed," Nabushi said while starting to brush his hair.

Chachamaru placed the tray to the bed and left the room closing the door. Ufuru jumped to the bed and looked at the food that was on it.

_**"Wow. Chachamaru really put her cooking skill into making this," **_Ufuru said while eying the food on the tray.

Nabushi finished brushing his hair and looked at the tray. He was soon drooling at what he saw. He waisted no time to start to eat.

Back at Negi's, Nodoka's and Yue's room

_'Man, I'm in a real pickle here,'_ Negi thought to himself still having Nodokas arms around his left leg. _'Maybe I should ask aniki for help,'_ he thought while closing his eye.

With Dark

"_Aniki, __you__ awake,"_ said a voice in Darks head.

_"Yeah, I'm awake Negi. What is it?"_ Dark replied inside his mind.

_"You remember student #27 Miyazaki Nodoka right?"_ came Negi's voice in Darks mind.

_"Yeah. What about her?"_ Dark asked confused.

_"Well when I woke up this morning she was sleeping next to me. And when I was almost out of bed she wrapped her arms around my leg and now I can't move without waking her up... And I don't want to do that,"_ Negi explained.

_"Let me guess. She looks cute when she sleeps,"_ Dark replied.

_"Yes. Really cute,"_ came Negis embarrassed voice.

Negi could hear Dark laugh inside his mind.

_"It's not funny. What should I do?"_ Negi asked worried.

_"Just hold on a bit longer,"_ Dark replied and after that he fell silent.

While Dark had been having telepathic conversation with his brother he had also been cooking breakfast. It had also given him an idea. After a while of cooking he noticed that Haruna and Kuu Fei had started to wake up from the smell.

"Something smells good; aru," Kuu Fei said getting out of her bed.

"I agree," Haruna said as she started to walk towards the kitchen.

"So, you two are finally awake," Dark said while looking through the fridge and cabins.

"Dark-sensei? What are you doing?" Haruna asked.

"Isn't it obvious. Cooking breakfast," Dark replied taking out a can of tuna.

"Isn't that our job; aru?" Kuu Fei asked.

"Well I was awake so I decided to make it. By the way, I was thinking of calling Negi, Yue and Nodoka to eat too. Could you get them Haruna?" Dark said while flipping some pancakes with one hand and baking bacon with the other.

"Uh... Sure," Haruna said and headed towards a poster that hid a human sized hole between her and Nodoka's rooms.

With Negi

Nodoka still had her arms tightly around Negis leg. Negi was getting desperate until he suddenly head paper moving and looked at a poster hanging on one of the walls. After few seconds Haruna stepped through the hole that was behind the poster. When she saw the predicament Negi was in she had hard time trying not to laugh.

"Stop laughing and help me," Negi said with a low voice.

Haruna then walked over to Negi and Nodoka and started to shake Nodoka to wake her up.

"Oi, Nodoka. Wake up," she said while gently shaking the sleeping girl.

After few minutes Nodoka slowly opened her eyes.

"Haruna? Ohayou," she said sleepily.

"Morning Nodoka. By the way, you might want to let go of senseis leg," Haruna said while smiling.

Nodoka sleepily looked at where her hands were and saw that they were indeed wrapped around her senseis leg. She quickly let go and jumped up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she started to say while bowing at every sorry.

"It's alright Nodoka-san. No harm done," Negi replied smiling.

He then headed towards the bathroom.

"By the way Haruna. What are you doing here?" Nodoka asked after Negi had closed the bathrooms door.

"Oh right. Dark-sensei suggested that we would invite you three for breakfast in our room. So, what do you say," Haruna asked.

"Uh... Sure. Let me just wake Yue up and get dressed. We'll come then," Nodoka replied and started to walk towards her roommates bed.

Haruna then walked out of the room the same way she had walked in.

Few minutes later in Darks, Harunas and Kuu Feis room

"Itadakimasu" everyone said when they had sat around the table.

When the girls tasted the food all four of them almost fainted.

"This... is... AMAZING!" Kuu Fei exclaimed while eating.

"I agree. This is the best I've ever tasted," Haruna said while shoving more food into her mouth.

"By the way, what's with the small plate of tuna?" Yue asked as her eyes hit a small plate full of tuna.

Before Dark could answer the was a tiny yawn and mewing.

"Looks like she's awake," Dark said as he got up from the table and walked towards his suits jacket.

He returned a bit later carrying Aka in his hands.

"KAWAII!!" all four girls exclaimed in unison causing Aka place her pawns on her ears.

Dark placed Aka next to the plate of tuna.

"What's her name?" Haruna asked with starry eyes.

"Aka," Dark simply replied while continuing eating.

"Where did u find her?" Nodoka asked.

"A friend of mine gave her to me," Dark said while scratching Aka behind her ear.

After Aka had finished eating she climbed on top of Darks head.

"She likes to sit there," Dark said with a small laugh."By the way, Nodoka-san. I heard from Negi that you had climbed in to his bed during the night," Dark said with a smile.

At that Nodokas face started to look like a tomato.

"H-H-How did you find that out? I-I-I-I never saw N-N-Negi-sensei whisper a-a-anything to you," Nodoka stuttered.

Dark just smiled.

"Me, Negi and Nabushi can use telepathy," Dark said simply.

"Prove it," You said while taking a sip from her coconut milk flavored drink.

"Alright. Ask me something only Negi would know," Dark said.

The girls started to think.

"What did Nodoka do when she realized she had her arms around Negi-senseis leg?" Haruna asked.

Negi and Dark closed their eyes and opened them a bit later.

"Apologized three times while bowing at every apology," Dark simply said and continued to eat.

The girls looked at him with disbelieve.

"It's true," Nodoka said.

"I guess Dark-sensei and Negi-sensei really can use telepathy," Yue said.

_"It doesn't work just between us,"_ came a voice in Yue's head and she jumped a bit and started to look around herself a bit scared.

Dark chuckled a bit.

"Sorry about that. Just had to do it," Dark said.

"What he do Yue Yue?" Nodoka asked her friend.

"I talked to her telepathically," Dark said.

"Nice way to drive someone insane," Yue said sarcastically still a bit scared.

The rest of the breakfast was uneventful. After meal Dark took the dishes and headed to the kitchen. _**"Onii-chan,"**_ Aka said with a low voice.

"What is it, Aka?" Dark asked with an equally low voice while washing the dishes.

_** "Could you someday give me a human form? I've heard that there's a spell that allows that,"**_ Aka whispered.

"I'll see what I can do. But not until weekend," Dark replied while finishing the dishes.

He then walked to where the others were and graped his jacket placing Aka into the pocket. (Negi, Nodoka and Yue have already gotten their school things)

"Your taking her with you and isn't the pocket a bit too small for her?" Haruna asked.

"Yeah. I can't leave her alone all day and I had the pocket custom made so that it's bigger than a normal pocket would be," Dark replied.

There was purring coming from the pocket. He then started to walk towards the door with Negi.

_"We got work for the weekend,"_ Dark said to Negi telepathically.

_"What is it?"_ Negi telepathically replied.

_"Were going to find a spell that can give out familiars a human form,"_ Dark said.

_"Where did you get that idea?"_ Negi asked telepathically.

_"Aka told me about it after she asked if I could someday give her a human form,"_ Dark simply replied.

_"Okay. We should tell Nabushi too,"_ Negi said closing the telepathic link.

Dark simply nodded.

Few minutes later in the classroom

As Dark stepped into the classroom with Negi he felt something fly towards him. He quickly caught the object. When he looked at his hand he saw that the object was a kunai.

"Kaede-san. No kunais in the classroom," Dark said with a firm voice throwing the kunai back hitting the center of Kaedes desk.

"Hai, de gozaru," Kaede replied smiling.

All the girls looked at the kunai and some gulped a bit.

"Now then let's start the class," Negi said opening the class roster.

He then started to call the student skipping Aisaka Sayo.

"I guess I got ignored again," Sayo said but no one heard her of course.

Sayo kept looking at Negi and didn't notice that Dark lifted his headband slightly and noticed her.

_'A ghost, eh,'_ he thought to himself while covering his right eye again. 'I need to tell Negi about her today. I wonder how long has she been in this classroom,' Dark wondered inside his mind.

He had noticed Asakura Kazumi looking at Sayos seat during roll call.

'I wonder if Asakura-san knows something about her. I should ask her,' Dark thought to himself while looking around the class.

After two hours

Dark and Nabushi walked to Negi.

"How about we head to the cafeteria for a snack and I need to talk to you about something," Dark said to his brother.

"Sure. Sounds good," Negi replied and started to head out of the classroom with his brother and friend.

"Sensei! Wait a minute," came a voice from behind them.

When they turned around they saw Asakura Kazumi running towards them. She was panting when she reached them.

"What is Asakura-san," Negi asked the panting girl.

"Well, it's been bugging me for awhile but why is the seat next me always empty," Kazumi explained.

"We'll look into it. Don't worry about it, Asakura-san," Dark said smiling.

"Alright. Thank you sensei," Kazumi said and ran off.

"Why did you agree to help her?" Nabushi asked a bit confused.

"Because I know why the seats empty," Dark simply replied and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Really? So, why is it," Negi asked his brother while walking next to him.

"I'll explain in the cafeteria," Dark simply replied while walking.

In the cafeteria

Dark, Negi and Nabushi were sitting in a corner table.

"So, why is the seat next to Asakura-san always empty," Nabushi asked while sipping his coffee.

"Aisaka Sayo," Dark simply replied taking a sip from his tea.

"What about her?" Negi asked.

"She's a class ghost," Dark said causing Negi and Nabushi almost choke on their drinks.

"What?!" Nabushi said coughing.

"Negi. What does the class roster say about Aisaka Sayo?" Dark asked his brother.

Negi pulled out the class roster and looked at it.

"Student #1 Aisaka Sayo. 1940. That's all it says," Negi said closing the roster.

"It seems she died in 1940 and since then has been in the class 2-A," Dark explained.

"So, what do we do about her," Nabushi asked.

"Well first we need to learn a spell to make her visible," Negi said and Dark nodded.

"Then we need to find the reason why she is still here," Dark stated.

"What's after that?" Nabushi asked.

"Dunno. We'll see when we get there," Dark said and while sipping his tea.

"We need to ask Takamichi for the spell," Nabushi said and Dark and Negi nodded.

"And we need to ask him to teach us another spell," Dark added.

"What spell is that?" Nabushi asked.

"A spell that allows us to give our familiars a human form," Dark said with a slightly serious tone.

They then finished their drink as the bell rang and headed towards the class.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 2. Look forward to the following chapters. Negi and Nodoka belong together now and 4EVER!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Negi's new side**

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. If I did Negi and Nodoka would be together among some other things.

* * *

"Talking"

"_Telepathy, Talking through pactio card"_

"_**Familiar or a spirit"**_

_'Thinking'_

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_**Well first we need to learn a spell to make her visible," Negi said and Dark nodded. "Then we need to find the reason why she is still here," Dark stated. "What's after that?" Nabushi asked. "Dunno. We'll see when we get there," Dark said and while sipping his tea. "We need to ask Takamichi for the spell," Nabushi said and Dark and Negi nodded. "And we need to ask him to teach us another spell," Dark added. "What spell is that?" Nabushi asked. "A spell that allows us to give out familiars a human form," Dark said with a slightly serious tone. They then finished their drink as the bell rang and headed towards the class.**_

_**End Recap**_

* * *

Dark: Yo Dark here. I just wanted to tell you that this chapter is pretty much based on me and my past or at least the beginning is. Well that basically all I wanted to say. Now enjoy the chapter and please review this.

**Chapter 3**

Dark opened his eyes after meditating the entire night. It had been few weeks since he had arrived to Mahora academy with Negi and Nabushi. He still had his headband over his left eye. After awhile he got up and headed to the bathroom. When he got there he locket the door and looked at himself from the mirror slightly depressed expression on his face. He then removed his headband from over his left eye to reveal that it was closed eye and had a scar over it. When he opened his eye it wasn't a normal looking. In fact it had ten different colors on it. Dark looked at his eye and then placed his hand over it. He still remembered the time that his life had changed and his eye had become multicolored. He could clearly remember it because it had been one of the worst and best time off his life.

_Flashback_

_A boy with dark purple hair, cat ears, tail and a scar over his left eye was running while being chased by a rather large group of people. He looked around 7 years old. (I know it's pretty Naruto like but there's a reason why chose to do it this way.)_

_ "Kill the demon!" yelled one of the chasers._

_ 'Why can't these humans leave me be. I never did anything to them,' the boy though to himself while running towards a forest. _

_"Kill the demon before it reaches the forest," shouted one of the chasers._

_ As the boy was about to reach the forest an arrow pierced his right leg._

_ "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!" the boy screamed and fell to the ground at the edge of the forest._

_ The group caught up with him and started to punch and kick him at first. They then took out nailed boards and started to beat the boy up with them. After awhile the group left smiling leaving the boy lay on the ground half dead and bleeding badly._

_ 'Why? Why did they attack me? I never did anything to them. Is it because I'm a cat hanyou?' the boy thought to himself as he felt the life leave from him. 'I don't want to die. I still have my whole life ahead of myself. Someone... please help. Someone. Please... save me,' the boy thought to himself while tears were streaming from his lifeless eyes._

_ Soon everything went dark. When the boy opened his eyes everything around him was dark._

_ "Do you wish to live?" came a voice from the darkness._

_ "Who's there?" the boy asked scared._

_ Just then ten figures appeared around him._

_ "We are the ten element spirits," said a girl with blue skin._

_ "We heard your cries for help," said a black guy with an eye in the middle of his waist._

_ "We can help you with that. If you wish it," said a guy that looked like a huge mole._

_ "What do I have to do?" the boy asked._

_ "Fuse with us," said a girl with light blue skin._

_ "What do you get out of it?" the boy asked confused._

_ He knew that with the fusion he could live. But every exchange had it's price._

_ "We get out of the forest we resign in," said a muscular guy with four arms._

_ "Why do you want to leave it?" the boy asked confused._

_ "Quite frankly we're bored in there. There's nothing to do there since no humans ever come there," said a red guy with the upper body of a devil and the lower body of a serpent._

_ "So, what do you say little one," asked a girl that was sitting on a crescent moon holding a staff._

_ "Alright. If it'll save my life I'll do it," the boy said with a serious face._

_ "Good. Before we do this we would like to know one thing," said a ball of electricity with eyes._

_ "What is it?" the boy asked._

_ "Your name," said a group of three girls in unison._

_ "I'm Kaito Dark," Dark said._

_ "Dark eh. Well Dark. It's nice to meet you," said an old guy who had some book hovering around him._

_ Then each one of the spirits disappeared and everything went dark again._

_Flashback ends_

Dark was brought out of his thought when banging was heard from the bathrooms door.

"Dark can you hurry up," came Harunas voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec," Dark said.

He splashed some water to his face and dried it. He then placed his headband back over his left eye and walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks," Haruna said as she ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

Dark sat on the table and started to eat the food that Haruna or Kuu Fei had prepared. He's thoughts started to wander again and he started to remember what happened after the encounter with the ten element spirits.

_Flashback_

_When Dark opened his eyes he noticed that he wasn't at the edge of the forest but he was laying in bed. He looked around and saw that he was in what looked like an infirmary. Dark sat up and winced in pain grabbing his side. He lifted his side and noticed that his midsection was bandaged as were his arms and legs._

_ 'Was that a dream?' Dark thought to himself._

_ **"No. It wasn't a dream, Dark,"** came a voice in the back of Darks mind._

_ "Who's there?" Dark asked a bit scared._

_ **"It's us. The ten element spirits,"** came another voice in the back of Darks mind._

_ 'So, it wasn't a dream. I really was about to die,' Dark thought hanging his head._

_ "Yes. But thanks to us and two mages that found you are alive now," said another voice._

_ Just then a door opened and a girl around 13 with long blond hair came in with a boy around 6 with red hair._

_ "Ah, your awake. We were worried you wouldn't make it," the girl said._

_ "Where am I? And who are you?" Dark asked._

_ "Your at magic academies infirmary. Me and my little brother here found you barely alive," the girl said while motioning the boy with her._

_ "As to who we are my name is Nekane Springfield and this is my little brother Negi," Nekane said._

_ Negi gave a small bow. Dark gave a small bow back but almost immediately grabbed his side because of the pain._

_ "What happened to you? When we found you you looked horrible," Nekane asked._

_ Dark looked down._

_ "A group of people attacked me. Just because I'm a cat hanyou," Dark said holding back tears._

_ "Won't your parents say anything?" Nekane asked._

_ At that Dark started to sob and Nekane looked shocked as she understood._

_ "I'm sorry," she said._

_ "Don't be. You didn't know," Dark said while sobbing._

_ "When did they die," Nekane asked._

_ "About a year ago. They were killed by a group of villagers from the village we lived in," Dark said while sobbing._

_ The something happened that caught Dark completely off guard. Nekane hugged him._

_ "You poor thing," Nekane said hugging Dark._

_ At that moment Dark let all his emotions out and just cried into Nekanes shoulder. He didn't know how long he cried but he cried. He cried with all his heart. After he had calmed down he looked at Nekane._

_ "Ummm... Nekane-san?" Dark carefully said._

_ "What is it ummm..." Nekane said realizing he didn't know the boys name._

_ "Dark. Kaito Dark." Dark said._

_ "Dark. So, what were you about to say?" Nekane asked looking at Dark._

_ "I... was wondering if I..." Dark said looking away from Nekane with slight blush._

_ "What?" Nekane asked gently._

_ "C-C-Could I... call you oneechan," Dark asked looking down._

_ Nekane smiled and hugged Dark._

_ "Of course. In fact consider yourself as a Springfield from today on," Nekane said._

_ Dark then hugged Nekane and started to cry into her shoulder again. He didn't cry because he was sad. This time he cried because he was incredibly happy._

_Flashback end_

Dark had few tears rolling down from his eyes. Haruna and Kuu Fei looked at him worried.

"Is something wrong Dark-sensei?" Haruna asked.

Dark looked up and wiped away his tears.

"It's nothing. Just a memory," he said smiling.

Dark then got up and headed towards the kitchen with his dishes. As he cleaned them he couldn't help but smile at what his life was these days. After washing the dishes he got dressed and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you in the classroom," he said as he stepped out the door.

In the classroom

Negi and Dark are walking towards the classroom. Just as Negi is about to enter he senses something coming towards him and chants a spell quietly. The eraser that was about to hit his head stops as does everything around them. (Asuna doesn't have the magic canceler ability in this fanfic.) Dark then flipped the eraser and it landed on the blackboard. As Dark was about to flip the eraser Negi lifted the spell. Everyone in the room looked at Negi and Dark in awe. That is except for Asuna.

_'There's something odd about those two,'_ she thought to herself.

Dark took his usual place near the window. Meanwhile Asuna started to take pieces off her eraser off and readied to fire one at Negi. Dark how ever noticed this and took something from his pocket. When Asuna fire the eraser piece Dark flung a needle similar to the once Haku used in Naruto only thinner and shorter at it without anyone noticing except for Nabushi and it impaled it into the opposite wall.

'Nice try Asuna-san,' Dark said to himself.

Asuna readied to fire another piece at Negi. Dark noticed this and took two needles from his pocket. When Asuna fire the piece Dark again flung a needle at it but this time he also flung another needle which hit Asunas arm paralyzing it. Asuna grabbed her arm catching everyones attention.

"That's quite enough Asuna-san," Dark said.

"What did you do to my arm," Asuna asked angrily.

"I hit a pressure point and paralyzed it for about five minutes," Dark said happily.

_'To be able to hit a pressure point from that distance requires quite a lot of skill, de gozaru,'_ Kaede thought to herself while looking at Dark.

"Now be a good girl Asuna-san and pay attention in class," Dark said leaning against the wall with his visible eye closed.

The rest of the class was uneventful except that Haruna occasionally looked at Dark.

_'I wonder why he always wears that headband over his left eye. And one day I'm might find out why,'_ she thought to herself.

After class

Dark was walking down the hallways deep in thought. He was remembering the time he had spend with Nekane-oneechan and Negi. He was smiling at these memories since they were some of the best times of his life.

"Aniki!" came a yell from behind him.

As he turned to look he saw Negi and Nabushi running towards him.

"What's with you today? You've been kinda out of it the whole day," Nabushi asked once he caught up to Dark with Negi.

Dark just sighed and placed his hand over the headband.

"Oh. Remembering the past," Nabushi said.

Dark just nodded. It had been sometime after Nabushi had become friends with Negi and Dark that had Dark told him about his past. To say that Nabushi had been angry would had been an understatement. He had been infuriated about it. It had caused him to blow up one of the nearby trees. As they continued to talk about their past they didn't notice that Miyazaki Nodoka, Saotome Haruna and Asakura Kazumi were following them.

"W-W-Why are we following them?" Nodoka asked.

"I want to find out why Dark-sensei looked so depressed this morning," Haruna said.

"I'm just looking for a big scoop," Kazumi said holding a camera.

"Yeah... On Nabushi," Haruna said with a sly grin.

At this Kazumis cheeks gained a slight tint of red.

"S-S-So what?" she stuttered.

Nodoka giggled at this.

"Be quiet Nodoka. Your in love with Negi-sensei," Kazumi said causing Nodoka to blush.

"A-A-And H-H-Haruna's in l-love with D-D-Dark-sensei," Nodoka stuttered.

"I'd say we're all in the same boat," Haruna said and Nodoka and Kazumi nodded.

The three girl carefully kept following Negi and the others.

At school roof

Nabushi, Negi and Dark were sitting on the roof with their familiars talking. Nodoka, Kazumi and Haruna were spying on them behind a nearby corner.

"Man this disguise is starting to get really troublesome," Dark said.

_**"Then why don't you take it off, oniichan,"**_ Aka said.

At that moment Harunas eye went wide.

"Aka just talked," she almost screamed.

What happened next made the girls almost scream cute. Dark said few unknown words and two dark purple cat ears and a fluffy dark purple white tipped cat tail came out of the end of his tail bone.

"That feels much better," Dark said relieved while his tail swung behind him.

"Is the kitty happy now," Nabushi said with a teasing tone.

"Watching it bloodsucker," Dark snapped at him.

Ufuru just snickered at this.

"I think that enough arguing. We still have some planning to do," Negi said.

_**"Aniki's right,"**_ Chamo said from Negis shoulder.

Just then Darks ears perked up and twitched a bit.

_"Guys. We got company,"_ Dark told Negi and Nabushi telepathically causing their eyes to widen in shock.

_"Who are they,"_ Nabushi asked.

Dark sniffed the air for a while.

_"Nodoka, Kazumi and Haruna,"_ Dark replied and small smile appeared on his lips.

_"What do we do?"_ Negi asked with a slightly panicking voice.

_"What else. Erase their memory or pactio,"_ Nabushi said.

_"Okay. I'm in. I was thinking of making Haruna my partner anyways,"_ Dark said.

_"So, anyone got any plans how to do it,"_ Nabushi asked.

_"I got one,"_ Negi said and started to explain the plan to others.

The three girls were getting worried. Dark and the others had been quiet for a quite awhile.

"D-D-Do y-y-you think t-t-they found u-us?" Nodoka whispered with worried voice.

"Couldn't have. I mean we have been quiet the whole time," Kazumi said.

The girls kept watching them until.

"Looks like their about to leave," Haruna said as she noticed that Dark, Negi and Nabushi were getting up from the roofs floor.

"MEA, VIRGA!" all three exclaimed and after few seconds later a staff flew into Negis and Dark hand and a scythe came to Nabushis hand.

Negis and Darks were still wrapped in cloth and bandages. The girls eyes went wide at this.

"What are they?" Kazumi almost yelled.

The girls then started to move away from Negi and the others. When they turned the corner they bumped into Dark with his cat features still out and Aka on top of his head. Negi and Nabushi came out from behind the corner with Chamo and Ufuru.

"Hello Haruna-san, Kazumi-san and Nodoka-san," Dark said smiling.

"D-D-Dark-sensei," Nodoka stuttered.

"Now then," Nabushi started.

"Since you found out our secret we are going to have to erase your memories of that," Negi said and the three girls looked scared.

"Or you could form a pactio with us," Dark said with a smile.

"W-W-What's a pactio?" Nodoka asked confused.

Chamo then explained the pactio to the girls.

"So girls. What's your answer?" Dark asked.

"Memory erasing or pactio?" Ne asked pointing his staff at the girls as did Dark and Nabushi pointed his scythe at them.

* * *

Dark: CLIFFHANGER!! Well anyways that's it for this chapter. Look forward to the next o... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! (Falls over in pain and soon a figure bursts out from his back)

The figure: Finally out from there.

Dark: Damn it Syryus. If you wanted out you should have just said so. Not come out so forcefully.

Syryus: Yeah yeah. Putting that aside when are you going to make fanfics that I'm in.

Dark: You know I haven't been able to do those since I already have three fanfics under work and I still don't have a lot of info about you.

Syryus: Yeah. I know but I'm getting impatient. Oh well from now on I think I'll be the co-writer. Oh yeah please leave a review so we know what you think of this fanfic.

Dark: Do what you want. Anyways look forward to the next chapter of Negis New Side. This is Dark...

Syryus: And Syryus saying...

Dark and Syryus: Matane!


	4. Chapter 4

**Negis New Side**

Dark: Yo, Dark here

Syryus: And his co-writer Syryus.

Dark: Here's the next chapter for Negis new side. Hope you like it.

Syryus: We don't own Negima!? If we did Negi and Nodoka would be dating... secretly of course and Negi would have been put to Nodokas room like in the fanfic among other NegiNodo things.

Dark: Ummm... Syryus. That's why we write this. To make the kind of story we want.

Syryus: Yeah. I know. But still.

Dark: Anyways. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

"Talking"

"_Telepathy, Talking through pactio card"  
_

"_**Familiar or a spirit"  
**_

_'Thinking'  
_

* * *

**_Recap  
__"Hello Haruna-san, Kazumi-san and Nodoka-san," Dark said smiling. "D-D-Dark-sensei," Nodoka stuttered. "Now then," Nabushi started. "Since you found out our secret we are going to have to erase your memories of that," Negi said and the three girls looked scared. "Or you could form a pactio with us," Dark said with a smile. "W-W-What's a pactio?" Nodoka asked confused. Chamo then explained the pactio to the girls. "So girls. What's your answer?" Dark asked. "Memory erasing or pactio?" Negi asked pointing his staff at the girls as did Dark with his own staff and Nabushi pointed his scythe at them.  
End recap  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So girls. What do you say?" Dark said pointing his staff at Haruna, Nodoka and Kazumi.

He had removed the cloth from it and it looked like Dark Magicians only the stone was dark purple and the staff was black.

_'I don't want to hurt them but in order to keep our identity a secret it is necessary,'_ Dark thought to himself.

"Do we have to erase your memory of this break or..." Negi started.

"Will you become our partners," Nabushi finished with a smile.

"How long do we have to decide?" Kazumi asked.

Dark looked at his watch.

"About five minutes," he said simply.

"Why so little?" Haruna asked.

"Recess ends them. And it's 4 minutes now," Negi said.

The three girls huddled and started to discuss about the proposal that Dark, Negi and Nabushi had given them. After about three minutes of whispering they stood up.

"So, what will it be? Pactio or memory erase," Nabushi asked although he had a pretty good idea of the girls answer.

"W-W-We chose to m-m-make the pactio," Nodoka stuttered.

"Thought that you might," Nabushi said smiling as he lowered his scythe.

Negi and Dark did the same to their own staffs.

"So, how do we do this?" Haruna asked.

At that moment Negi and Nabushi blushed red. Dark only got a tint of red into his cheeks but was smiling.

"What? What is it?" Kazumi asked.

_**"A kiss ane-san. A kiss,"**_ Chamo said from Negis shoulder causing Nodoka to blush deep red.

"A-A k-k-kiss?" Kazumi stuttered.

_**"Yeah. A kiss,"**_ Aka said happily.

"Okay," Haruna said happily causing Nodoka and Kazumi look at her dumbstruck.

"H-How can you s-s-say it in such a c-c-c-carefree way?" Nodoka stuttered.

"Because it's only a kiss," Haruna replied.

Dark then walked up to Haruna.

"Aka," he said and Aka jumped down from the top of his head and created a magic circle under them.

_'Haruna-chan. I'm glad you decide to do the pactio instead of memory erasing,'_ Dark thought to himself while smiling.

_'This light feels so warm,'_ Haruna thought to herself while standing in the circle.

Dark then stepped in front of Haruna and placed his hands on her shoulders. (Their about the same height.)

"Here we go... Haruna-chan," Dark said and softly placed his lips on Harunas.

_**"Pactio!"**_ Aka yelled and three white glowing cards appeared and started to swirl around Haruna and Dark and soon after went inside Haruna through her back.

_**"Provisional contract complete,"**_ Aka added and the magic circle disappeared.

Dark and Haruna however didn't break the kiss until fifteen seconds after the contract had been made.

_'WOW! Where did Dark learn how to kiss like that,'_ Haruna thought to herself after they broke the kiss.

Negi and Nabushi stepped in front of Nodoka and Kazumi. Ufuru and Chamo made the magic circles under them. Negi and Nabushi were looking at the girls into their eyes blushing slightly. They then placed their hands on the girls shoulder and moved a little closer. The two of them then softly placed their lips against Nodokas and Kazumis lips.

_**"Pactio!!"**_ Ufuru and Chamo yelled in unison and again three glowing white cards appeared swirling around the two couples.

After few seconds the cards went inside the two girls through their backs and the magic circle disappeared.

_**"Provisional contract complete,"**_ Chamo and Ufuru said in unison again.

The kiss however didn't break for fifteen to twenty seconds. When the kiss broke Nodoka and Kazumi had similar thoughts to Harunas in their mind. Dark, Nabushi and Negi then placed their respective staffs to own backs. After that Dark hid his cat features and Aka went back into Darks pocket and Chamo went to Negis and Ufuru went inside Nabushis uniform.

"We should head back to class," Negi said heading off the roof.

In the classroom  
Negi walked into the classroom with Nodoka, Dark, Nabushi, Haruna and Kazumi.

"Next class is starting take your seats," Negi said happily.

Everyone then hurried into their places. Dark took his usual place next to the window. Few minutes into the class Dark noticed that Nodoka, Kazumi and Haruna were occasionally glancing at the seat next to Kazumi.

_'Looks like the magic is kicking in'_ Dark thought to himself.

He then started to chant a spell under his breath.

"Lingering time," Dark whispered as he finished the spell and everything stopped except for him, Negi, Nabushi and their partners.

"What's the big idea Dark," Nabushi said a bit angrily.

"Nodoka-san, Asakura-san, Haruna-chan. A word," Dark said as he motioned the three girls to come where he was.

At the -chan part Harunas cheeks gained a slight blush although it was the second time she had heard it but her brain had registered it only just now. Once the three of them were standing in front of him Dark spoke.

"There's something we forgot to mention," he said looking serious.

"What?" the three girls asked in unison.

"You can't tell anyone and I mean anyone that me, Negi and Nabushi are mages. If we're found out we'll..." Dark started.

"You'll what?" Haruna asked.

"We'll be forced to go back to Wales and our provisional licenses are taken away," Negi continues.

"And in worse case we'll be turned to animals," Nabushi finished.

The girls looked shocked.

"N-N-No way," Nodoka said.

"Is that true," Kazumi asked.

Negi, Nabushi and Dark nodded.

"We promise not to say a word," the girls said although Kazumi was a little disappointed.

She had hoped to make a story about the fact that their class had real-life mages.

"Also," Dark spoke up again.

The girls looked at him right away.

"I noticed that you were glancing at the empty seat," he said pointing Aisaka Sayos seat.

"So, I'm guessing you have started to see her," Nabushi said.

"Who?" Kazumi asked.

"The class ghost. Aisaka Sayo," Negi said.

"Big scoop!" Kazumi exclaimed happily.

"I'm afraid not Asakura-san," Negi said.

"You can't say anything about her. At least not yet," Nabushi said.

"Awww. Fine," Kazumi said defeated.

"Now then. Let's continue the class," Dark said taking the pose he had before the spell took effect.

Everyone else did the same. Dark then snapped his fingers and everything turned back to normal. The rest of the class went without a hinge and soon it was lunchtime.

At the school roof  
Negi, Nabushi and Dark were sitting on the school roof with their just made partners and familiars. Dark had made them all lunch by using lingering time spell.

"Wow Dark-sensei. You sure know how to cook," Kazumi said while eating.

"I know, right?" Haruna said smiling.

Dark just smiled. He had his cat features hidden just in case.

"So, what's the biggest news on campus at the moment?" he asked while taking a sip from a coke bottle that he had.

"A vampire," Kazumi said plainly.

At that moment Dark suddenly spitted the drink from his mouth and started to cough a bit.

"A vampire?" Negi asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah. On the d-d-day you three came M-M-Makie had been a-a-attacked and s-s-some of other girls have b-been attacked after that," Nodoka told them.

"Is something wrong?" Haruna asked.

Dark pointed at Nabushi with his thumb.

"Nabushi's one too," he said plainly.

Kazumi looked at Nabushi with sparkle eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Kazumi-chan," Nabushi said with a serious voice.

Kazumi the looked down disappointed.

"What about you, Dark-sensei?" Haruna asked.

"What about me?" Dark asked confused.

"W-W-W-What are y-y-you? W-W-We can tell you aren't h-h-human," Nodoka stuttered.

"Oh. Well I'm a hanyou. A cat hanyou to be exact," Dark simply replied.

"A half demon?!" Haruna asked.

Dark nodded.

"T-T-That would explain w-w-why Aka c-c-calls you O-Onii-chan," Nodoka said.

Kazumis eyes were sparkling.

"Yes and I don't think so Asakura-san," Dark said and Kazumi was hanging her head again.

"Why can't I make a story about what you are?" she asked.

"What would you think would happen if people read about that stuff?" Negi asked.

The girl thought about it for a while.

"I guess people would either start to panic or think that the writer is crazy and have him or her locked up," Haruna said.

"Exactly," Nabushi replied. "You humans usually don't believe something until you see it with you own eyes," he continued.

_**"Nabushi is right. I mean would you have believed them if they would have just come and said that they were mages,"**_ Aka asked.

"I-I guess n-n-not but I-I'm still h-h-having hard t-t-t-time g-g-getting u-u-used to the fact that A-A-Aka, Chamo a-a-and Ufuru can talk," Nodoka said.

_**"I guess it's gonna take sometime to get used to that,"**_ Ufuru said.

_**"We should head back to class. Lunch is almost over,"**_ Chamo said.

Negi looked at his watch.

"His right. Lunch ends on three minutes," Negi said starting to put his things away.

"Why don't you girls go on ahead. We'll come soon," Nabushi said.

"Sure. We'll see you in the class," Haruna said.

The girls then left.

"So, what's up Nabushi," Dark asked.

"What do you mean?" Nabushi asked.

"You wouldn't have sent the girls away if you wouldn't have had something important to say that you didn't want the girls to know," Negi said.

"Okay you got me. I think I know who is behind the attacks," Nabushi said seriously.

"Really? Who?" Dark asked.

_**"Evangeline A.K McDowell,"**_ Ufuru said.

"Evangeline-san?" Negi asked.

"Yeah. But it seems that she can use her magic only during the full moon," Nabushi said.

"Might be the magic barrier around the school," Dark said. "I noticed it when we first arrived here," he added.

"So, whens the next full moon," Negi asked.

"In a week. If I'm right she will attack then," Nabushi said.

"Then we better be on guard," Dark said.

"Come on. The class is about to start. We'll talk about this after school" Negi said as he started to head inside.

Dark and Nabushi followed him soon after that. Unknown to them they had been watched from the shadows.

_'__During the next full moon I shall have my freedom,'_ the figure said to herself as she stepped out of the shadows revealing to be Evangeline A.K. McDowell. _'In a week I will be free from this cursed prison of mine,'_ she thought to herself as she smirked.

Another figure appeared behind her.

"Are the preparation done Chachamaru," Eva asked turning around to look at her roommate/servant.

"Hai master," Chachamaru replied bowing.

"Good. In a week we will be able to flee from this cursed place," Eva smirked.

She then started to laugh. She had however failed to notice someone spying on her from near the door that leaded down from the roof.

_'Enjoy you happiness while you can Dark Evangel,'_ Dark said to Negi and Nabushi telepathically while smirking.

_'In a week her fooling out will end,'_ Negi said to the other two.

_'And then she will be my girlfriend,'_ Nabushi said to Negi and Dark.

_'I thought you liked Asakura-san,'_ Negi said in his mind.

_'I like her too but I like Eva more. Besides me and her are both vampires so it'll be easier for us to date,'_ Nabushi replied.

_'I guess your right and we have to get going. The class is starting real soon,'_ Dark said as he headed towards the stairs.

_'Coming,'_ the other two replied and followed.

_'Good thing I heard something before we had the chance to left the roof completely,'_ Dark said while heading down the stairs.

_'Yeah. Other wise we wouldn't know about Eva-san's plans,'_ Negi said.

"Well we basically don't. We only know that she's planning something. Everything else is unknown to us," Nabushi said out loud.

"We need to start to make counter plans for it." Negi said and Dark nodded.

"And we can't let the girls know about this," Dark said and Negi and Nabushi agree.

"Their not quite ready yet," Nabushi said.

"And we don't know their abilities yet," Dark said.

"I think Takamichi knows a spell like that," Negi said.

"I guess we have to add that to the list of things to do," Nabushi said while opening the class door and starting to head in only to be kicked on the chest by Kuu Fei wearing fake beard and mustache.

"Kuu Fei-san. Karate is forbidden in the classroom," Ayaka said.

"It's not karate; aru, it's Chinese kenpo; aru. And I'm Kuu Laozi," Kuu Fei said stroking her fake beard.

"It doesn't matter. Either way," Ayaka almost yelled at her.

"Oi, Nabushi. You okay?" Dark asked while looking at Nabushi who had flown into a wall.

"Yeah. But that hurt," Nabushi said while slowly getting up from the floor rubbing his chest.

"You should be a little more careful Kuu Fei," Dark said while looking towards Kuu Fei.

"Gomen; aru," Kuu Fei said taking the fake mustache and beard off.

"It's a good thing Nabushi is such a hardheaded person," Dark said while walking towards his usual spot in the classroom.

He never saw a kick come to his back.

"What the hell Nabushi?!" he asked while looking at Nabushi.

"Pay back," Nabushi simply replied walking to his seat.

"Now then let's begin the class," Negi said walking behind the teachers desk.

Dark took his usual place next to the class window and taking one last look around the class closed his visible eye. Everyone else took their own places in the classroom and Negi started the class.

* * *

Dark: That's it for this chapter.

Syryus: (Yawns and stretches) Man it was hard to make.

Dark: What was that? I was the one who wrote the whole thing. _You_ were only sleeping through most of the story writing.

Syryus: Can u blame me? I was tired.

Dark: (Sighs) You hopeless.

Syryus: No. I'm just part of you.

Dark: So, your saying that it's my fault that you sleep so much?

Syryus: Yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying.

Dark: THAT'S IT!! (Attacks Syryus)

Aizura: (Behind the door with Yaz, Nabushi and Scayth) Not again.

Nabushi: Their fighting again?

Yaz: Sounds like it. Why can't those two get along?

Scayth: Simple. Their like same ends of a magnet. They repel each other.

Aizura: (Sighs and goes to the room)

Nabushi: What is she doing?

Aizura: (Sits on the computer and starts to type)

Scayth: Looks like she's finishing the fanfic.

Aizura: Well it's the ends of the chapter. Hope you liked to. Dark and Syryus are saying Matane!


	5. Chapter 5

**Negi's new side**

Dark: Well it's time for another chapter in Negi's new side.

Syryus: Disclaimer is that we don't own Negima!? or anything else related to it.

Dark: Because things would be different if we did.

Syryus: Well anyways here chapter five of Negi's new side

Dark and Syryus: Enjoy!

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_Telepathy or talking through pactio"_

"_**Familiar"  
**_

_**'spirit'**_

(Authors notes)

_**

* * *

Recap start  
"You should be a little more careful Kuu Fei," Dark said while looking towards Kuu Fei. "Gomen; aru," Kuu Fei said taking the fake mustache and beard off. "It's a good thing Nabushi is such a hardheaded person," Dark said while walking towards his usual spot in the classroom. He never saw a kick come to his back. "What the hell Nabushi?!" he asked while looking at Nabushi. "Pay back," Nabushi simply replied walking to his seat. "Now then let's begin the class," Negi said walking behind the teachers desk. Dark took his usual place next to the class window and taking one last look around the class closed his visible eye. Everyone else took their own places in the classroom and Negi started the class.  
Recap end**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mahora academies dorm is usually a quiet place, especially on the weekends.

"YES! IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!" came Dark's yell from one of the rooms.

Except for this morning. Few days ago Dark had ordered something from the magic net and it had finally arrived to the dorms. Negi looked into Harunas, Kuu Feis and Darks room through the hole that was hidden by a poster.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" he asked as he looked at his half brother.

Dark was grinning and holding a white delivery box.

"My order's finally here," he said happily and placed the box on the table.

"What's in the box?" Haruna asked walking into the room.

"Just something I ordered from a special net site. Where's Kuu Fei?" Dark asked noticing Haruna coming back alone when she had left with Kuu Fei.

"She said she has some shopping to do. Said something about training weights," Haruna replied sitting on the table and looking at the box.

Negi sat across the table.

"What did you buy from the magic net?" he asked.

Dark started to open the box.

"Your about to find out," he replied with a wide cat-like grin.

When the boxes lid was removed Negi and Haruna saw that it contained shoes similar to Shadow the hedgehogs except that the red areas were gray and the white areas were purple.

"Nice shoes," Haruna said.

"That's not all I bought," Dark said with a wide grin.

"What do you mean?" Negi asked.

"This is what I mean," Dark said starting to remove the white paper from the middle of the box.

Once all the paper was gone it revealed middle sized glass jar full of small blue and red balls with a number on them.

"Dark. These are..." Negi said looking at his half brother in disbelieve.

Darks smile only got wider.

"Candy?" Haruna asked confused.

"Nope," Dark said taking out a blue ball with a four on it.

"Then, what are they?" Haruna asked.

Dark put the ball into his mouth and was suddenly surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared Haruna couldn't believe her eyes. Dark was still standing where he had few seconds ago but he now looked fifteen instead of eleven.

"Age pills," Dark simply replied with a smile.

He's voice was deeper than it had been before. Darks figure had also changed drastically. His chest, legs and arms were more defined, his hair had grown past his shoulders and was pulled to a ponytail, his face looked more mature and he was about half a foot taller then he was before. The headband was still over his left eye. Haruna had to struggle not to faint at the sight. (Now I don't know how the age pills work so I'm using this way in my fanfics.) Just then Nodoka came through the hole behind the poster.

"What's going on in here?" she asked and almost fainted when she saw Dark.

"Dark-sensei? What happened to you?" Nodoka asked as Dark took a red pill with a number four in it and returned back to his normal age.

"How on earth did you afford these?" Negi asked.

"Remember when I came back home late on some days?" Dark asked him.

"Yeah?" Negi replied.

"I had a part-time job as a delivery boy. I earned money to save up," Dark replied.

"What do you mean, sensei?" Nodoka asked.

"Age changing pills are really expensive. One pill costs more than an adult movie ticket," Negi explained.

"No way," Haruna said in disbelieve.

"So, why did you buy these?" Negi asked looking at Dark.

Dark just smiled and looked at Haruna from the corner of his eye.

_"You can't be serious. You know teacher student relationships are forbidden,"_ Negi almost yelled telepathically to Dark.

_"It's not like you wouldn't want to date Nodoka-san,"_ Dark replied with a smirk.

Negi blushed a bit at this.

_"You know you want to,"_ he continued.

_"So what if I do? I still couldn't do it without being caught,"_ Negi replied.

_"That's where the pills come in. You take a pill around five and Nodoka-san takes a pill around two,"_ Dark explained.

_"If we get caught your taking the blame,"_ Negi said with a serious face.

"Fine," Dark said out loud.

He then turned to look at Haruna.

"Wanna go on a date Haruna-chan?" he asked her with a smile.

Haruna blushed at this.

"But aren't teacher student relationships forbidden," Nodoka asked.

"Negi said the exact same thing and that's where these come in," Dark said placing his hand over the age pill jar.

"So, you plan to make us older so that no one will recognize us?" Negi asked and Dark nodded.

"Isn't that kinda risky?" Haruna asked. "I mean if someone sees us use these..." she started.

"We just have to make sure the area is secure when we take the pill," Dark said.

"T-T-The biggest p-p-problem are t-t-the Narutaki twins," Nodoka said stuttering a bit while she thought of what Dark had just suggested.

"Nodoka's right. Those two can be anywhere," Haruna said.

Darks cat ears suddenly perked up.

"What is it Dark?" Negi asked.

_"Their spying,"_ Dark said to everyone telepathically.

"What do we do?" Haruna asked with a low voice.

_"I'll go out the window and behind them and erase their memory. They'll only feel slightly lightheaded after it,"_ Dark said.

He then went and picked up his staff strapping it to his back and opened the window.

"Man, the fresh air sure feels good," he said while climbing on the window sill.

"Yeah, it sure does," Negi said playing along.

Dark then winked to the others and jumped out from the window. Thanks to him being a cat hanyou he landed softly to the ground. He then headed back inside. Few minutes later he reached the floor where he and Negi were staying. And sure enough Fuuka and Fumika were kneeled behind Harunas and Kuu Feis door with their ears pressed against it. Dark took his staff and pointed it at towards twins.

"Call of darkness" he whispered and a magic circle lit up under him. "O' Spirits Of Time. Come To Me. Dwell In Me. Erase The Time. Like In Water. Like In Dreams. Tel Ma Amoris," (Now I'm gonna be writing the spells in English since I'm not good with the words they use in the Negima series.) Dark chanted with a low voice and some runes hit the Narutakis. _'There,'_ he thought to himself while placing the staff on his back after covering it with the cloth and walked behind the two. "What are you two doing here?" he asked with a calm voice causing the twins to jump a bit.

"S-S-Sensei," Fuuka said a bit scared.

"Nothing," Fumika added.

"In fact I can't remember why we were behind Paru's and Kuu Fei's door in the first place," Fuuka said scratching the back of her head.

"Neither can I," Fumika said.

"Don't you think you should be off playing. It's a beautiful day outside," Dark said smiling.

"Hai!" Fuuka and Fumika said happily in unison and ran off.

Dark watched the twins run off then walked back into the room smiling.

"That takes care of those two for now," Dark said.

"Good. I don't want anymore of people finding out about us," Negi said.

"Yeah," Dark said smiling. _'For now at least,'_ he added inside his head. "So, how about that date Haruna-chan?" he then asked Haruna.

"S-Sure, Dark-sensei," Haruna replied with a small blush.

"Please. Don't use the sensei honorific outside school hours" Dark said.

"Alright... Dark-kun," Haruna replied blushing a bit more.

"Hey Negi. Why don't you take Nodoka-san for a date," Dark said smiling causing Negi and Nodoka to blush bright red.

Negi then started to rant about why they shouldn't do it and what could happen if they got caught. Dark just sighted and shoved a blue pill with a five on it into Negis mouth and surely enough Negi was covered by a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared Nodoka almost fainted. Negi looked like a younger version of his father. The only difference was that Negi still had his glasses on.

"There. That looks better," Dark said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Negi asked looking at Dark.

"Take a look," the cat hanyou said handing Negi a mirror.

When Negi saw himself in the mirror he was dumbstruck.

"I look just like dad... only younger," Negi said.

"And with glasses," Dark added.

He then took two blue pills and two red pills with a two on them and handed them to Haruna and Nodoka.

"Why are you giving these to us?" Haruna asked.

"For the later," Dark replied with a wink.

Negi took a red pill and returned to normal.

"I guess I can't talk you out of this," Negi said looking at Nodoka from the corner of his eye and blushed a bit.

Nodoka noticed this and blushed too.

"So Negi. What's it gonna be?" Dark asked smiling.

"Fine. But if we get caught and in trouble your taking the blame. Got that?" Negi said.

"Alright fine," Dark said taking a blue and red pill with a four on them out of the jar and Negi took a blue and red pill with a five on them.

Dark then sealed the jar into one of his scrolls that he had.

"Let's meet up after about an hour at the square in our older forms," Dark said while putting his new shoes on.

"By the way, what's so special about those shoes?" Haruna asked.

"You know Shadow the hedgehog, right?" Dark asked and Haruna nodded. "These shoes are a complete replica of his shoes. They even have the same properties," he explained as he finished putting the shoes on.

"No way," Haruna said in disbelieve.

Dark just nodded smiling.

"Negi, we have practice soon," Dark said heading towards the door.

"Right," Negi said and headed towards the poster hole to get his things.

About an hour later near Eva's cottage

"Looks like the three of you have proceeded really well with these spells," Takamichi said to Negi, Nabushi and Dark.

All three looked at Takamichi and smiled.

"Let's meet back here on Monday after school," Takamichi said and left.

Dark looked at his watch.

"Negi. It's almost time," he said smiling.

"Almost time for what?" Nabushi asked confused.

"That's our little secret," Dark said smiling and Negi just sweat dropped.

"Come on tell me. I want to know," Nabushi said.

"Fine," Dark replied with sigh.

"So, what up?" Nabushi asked.

"We're going on dates with our partners," Dark replied with a smile.

"But aren't teacher student relationships forbidden?" Nabushi asked.

"Already taken care off," Dark replied showing Nabushi a blue pill with a four on it.

"That's an age pill. How then hell do you have them? I mean those things are really expensive," Nabushi said stunned.

"Part-time job," Dark simply replied.

He then looked at his watch.

"We're gonna be late. Let's hurry Negi," he said and started to run or more like skate towards the square thanks to his new shoes.

Negi ran after him.

_'Maybe I should try to ask Eva-chan out,'_ Nabushi though to himself while heading back inside the cottage.

At the square

Negi and Dark were walking on the square in their older form. Dark was wearing blue jeans, skin tight sleeveless black t-shirt, dark purple vest, the shoes he had ordered and the bandana over his left eye. He also had sunglasses on his forehead. You could see a black seal/tattoo on both of his shoulders. Negi was wearing light blue jeans, loose red t-shirt, gray sneakers and a white short sleeved jacket. Neither of them had their staffs with them since they were sealed in to the seals on Darks shoulders. Once they reached the square they started to wait. As time went by Dark and Negi were starting to get impatient.

"I wonder where those two are?" Dark asked a bit irritated.

"Guess they decided not to show up," Negi said.

"They promised... At least Haruna-chan did," Dark said sitting down onto a nearby bench and starting to look at the ground.

Negi sat next to him and leaned back against the back of the bench and hanging his head back looking at the sky.

"They'll be here soon. I'm sure of it. They probably just had difficulty to find a place to take the pills," Negi said.

Just then two girl ran up to them.

"Sorry we're late," said one of the girls panting.

Negi and Dark looked up and soon their jaws hung open from amazement. In front of them stood what they thought were two of the most beautiful girls they had ever seen.

"Haruna-chan?" Dark asked stunned.

A girl with dark green hair nodded smiling.

"Nodoka-san?" Negi asked looking at the other girl who nodded blushing.

Haruna was about three inches taller and her hair was about three inches longer. Her skin was a bit more tanner and her chest area had grown a bit. She still had glasses only these were smaller and the corners were slightly rounded. She was wearing a light green dress, black high heeled sandals and a long rimmed hat to shade her eyes. Dark was struggling not to get a nosebleed on the spot. Nodoka was almost as tall as Haruna and her hair was almost touching her shoulder blades. Her chest area has also grown a bit but not a lot. Her skin tone was slightly tanned and she looked a lot cuter. She was wearing a light blue dress that reached her knees, small sunglasses and brown sandals. Negi couldn't help but blush at her while he and Dark stood up from the bench.

"Okay, in order to make sure we don't get caught easily we need fake names. And I got to say you two look amazing" Dark said smiling.

"Guess your right and I agree with Dark on the looks," Negi said.

"Well for me it's Krad," Dark said.

"I guess I'll use Nagi," Negi said.

Dark looked at Negi smiling.

"What?" Negi asked a bit confused.

"Using dads name huh?" Dark replied.

"Yeah, so? You just flipped your own name backwards," Negi said back.

Dark didn't say anything in fact he looked a bit sad.

"What about you two?" he suddenly asked with a smile looking at Haruna and Nodoka.

Both girls started to think.

"I think I'll go with Hikari," Haruna replied.

"I-I'll go w-w-with Umi," Nodoka replied blushing.

"Light and sea, eh. Cute," Dark said smiling. "So, shall we go?" he asked putting out his hand to Haruna.

Haruna took it and Dark turned to Negi and Nodoka.

"This is where we part ways. Have fun bro," he said and started to walk away with Haruna holding his hand.

Negi turned to Nodoka.

"I guess we should start to head out too, Nodoka-san," he said blushing a bit.

"H-H-Hai," Nodoka replied starting to walk with Negi into the opposite direction that Dark and Haruna had left.

Back at Eva's cottage (I'll be calling Evangeline Eva since it's more simple to write.)

"Hell no," Eva said furiously.

"Why not, Eva-chan?" Nabushi asked.

"There's no way I'll go on a date with a guy like you," Eva said a bit pissed.

"Can't you at least try once?" Nabushi asked.

"No," Eva replied.

"Why not?" Nabushi asked.

"Because your not my type. Or nothing like me," Eva replied angrily.

Nabushi started to think a bit and soon smirked.

"W-What?" Eva asked while looking at Nabushi.

"How about this. You go on a one date with me and after that I won't ask you on one again," Nabushi said.

Eva was about to answer to Nabushi when he lifted his hand to stop her.

"I promise. I'll make it worth your while and I'll give you something good in return," he said smiling.

Eva started to think. "And what would that something good be?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

Nabushis smile grew into a sly smirk.(No. It's nothing perverted if that's what your thinking.)

Where Dark and Haruna are

Dark and Haruna were walking along the streets of Mahora holding each others hands. They occasionally glanced at each others only to look away when their eyes met.

"So, where do you want to go Ha- I mean Hikari-chan?" Dark asked.

"How about the amusement park?" Haruna suggested while blushing lightly.

"Sure. Never been to one before," Dark said with a smile.

"Really?" Haruna asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah. There were none back home," Dark said.

"Well then. Lets go," Haruna said happily started to drag Dark by his arm.

Negi and Nodoka (Yeah. I'll be jumping between the couples now)

Negi and Nodoka were sitting on a small outdoor restaurant that just happened to be maintained by Satsuki, Chao, Chachamaru and Satomi.

"I didn't know those four kept a small restaurant here at the campus," Negi said with a low voice.

"Satsuki-san works as a cook in here. Chachamaru-san and Chao-san are waitresses and Hakase works here because of Chachamaru-san," Nodoka explained with equally low voice.

Negi nodded and looked at his menu.

"You can order anything you want. It's my treat," Negi said causing Nodoka to blush.

"N-No. I-I-I really couldn't," she tried to decline.

"I insist. I'll just get the money I spend today back from bro and from work," Negi said with a smile.

"A-Alright then," Nodoka replied looking at her own menu.

"Would you like to order?" came a happy voice with a light Chinese accent few minutes later.

Negi and Nodoka looked to the side and saw Chao standing there with a small notebook and a pen in her hands. Both gave her their orders.

"Thank you. Your order will be ready in few minutes," Chao said leaving the couple alone.

"Seems like she didn't recognize us," Nodoka said with a low voice.

Negi nodded at that.

"Listen. I'm sorry I got you into this thing. Aniki came up with this whole thing," Negi said looking down a bit.

"I-I d-don't m-m-mind," Nodoka said blushing making a small blush appear on Negis cheeks.

With Nabushi and Eva

"Hey Eva-chan! Are you ready to go?!" Nabushi yelled while standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to Evas room.

He was wearing blue jeans, silver colored t-shirt and a silver colored trench coat over it.

"Yeah. I'm coming. Keep your shirt on," came Evas voice from upstairs. "I still think that this is a bad idea," she said walking down the stairs.

She was wearing a black dress which ended just above her knees and black high heels.

"Well I think you look great," Nabushi said looking at Eva causing her to blush a bit.

"I hope we don't run into anyone who knows us. If I'm seen with someone questions are going to come," Eva said.

"I can help with that," Nabushi said taking out his scythe.

"What are you doing?" Eva asked a bit confused.

"You'll see," Nabushi replied pointing the scythe at Eva.

Nabushi then closed his eyes.(Sorry to cut it here but I down right suck at coming up with spells.)

Dark and Haruna

Dark and Haruna walked out from a roller coaster.

"That was quite a ride," Dark said smiling.

Haruna however was holding her stomach and railing while looking a bit pale.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked her.

"Yeah. That ride was just a bit too much for me," Haruna replied with a slightly strained voice.

Dark placed his hand on Harunas shoulder and mumbled something that Haruna couldn't quite hear. Darks hand gave off a faint glow and suddenly Haruna was feeling much better.

"What did you just do?" she asked.

"Just a simple healing spell," Dark said with a low voice.

"So, where do you want to go next?" he asked taking a hold of Harunas hand.

"How about the ferris wheel?" Haruna asked.

"I was think we would end our date there," Dark replied.

"Well lets go to the gaming district then," Haruna said smiling.

"Sure. Sounds like fun," Dark said.

The two then left hand in hand.

With Negi and Nodoka

Negi and Nodoka walked away from the small restaurant they had been in.

"That was a great dinner. Satsuki-san sure knows how to cook," Negi said smiling.

Nodoka only nodded at this.

"So, where do you want to head to next?" Negi asked looking at Nodoka.

"I-I don't r-really k-know. H-How about w-we just w-walk around for a-awhile," she suggested shyly.

"Sure. Just lead the way," Negi replied linking his arm with Nodokas causing the said girl to blush red.

_'N-Negi-sensei i-is holding m-m-my hand. This-this is a-a dream come t-true,'_ Nodoka thought to herself happily as she slowly leaned against Negi's shoulder with a small smile gracing her lips while the couple started to walk into a random direction.

With Nabushi and Eva

Nabushi and Eva were standing outside the movie theater. Nabushi now had shoulder length silver hair with several black highlights and his eyes were blue instead of the usual red. Eva looked like her adult form though she was still wearing the black dress she has put on at the cabin which ended just above her knees.

"So, what movie would you like to see?" Nabushi asked looking at Eva.

"Why do I have to be the one to choose?" Eva asked a bit annoyed.

"Well I've never been to a movie theater before and I want you to choose," Nabushi replied.

"Fine," Eva said and started to scan through the available movies. "Lets go see that one," she said after a while pointing at an old Dracula movie.

"Alright. I'll pay for the tickets," Nabushi said as both of them headed inside.

With Dark and Haruna

"So, Hikari-chan. What game should we try next?" Dark asked while he and Haruna walked down the game district.

He now had a small scroll strapped to his side.

"Well we've tried just about all the price games so how about we play some video games for now," Haruna suggested while holding on to Darks arm.

"Sure. And after those we can head over to the ferris wheel," Dark said.

"Sounds good," Haruna said and started to head over to the arcade with Dark.

Negi and Nodoka

Negi and Nodoka were walking around a park that was close to the campus.

"So, what do you think of the date so far, Umi-chan?" Negi asked his partner.

"It's been really wonderful," Nodoka replied with a smile.

The couple soon reached a bench and sat down.

"Ummm... I'm going to go and get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Negi asked standing up.

"Sure. A cola would be nice," Nodoka replied.

"Alright. I'll be back in a second," Negi replied running off.

Couple of minutes later a boy stopped in front of Nodoka.

"Hey there cutie. You alone?" he asked.

He had shoulder length blond hair and light green eyes. He was wearing ripped blue jeans, black t-shirt and some spiked bracelets.

"Actually I'm waiting for someone," Nodoka replied.

"Well he can't be a really good boyfriend to leave such a cute girl all alone," the boy replied.

"He should be back any minute," Nodoka simply replied not like the boy at all.

"Yeah right. Why don't you come have some fun with me?" boy said reaching for Nodokas hand.

"I said I was with someone," Nodoka said pulling her hand away from the boy.

"Oh come on. I can't leave a cutie like you alone here," the boy said grabbing Nodokas hand.

"Let go of me," Nodoka said trying to pull her hand out of the boys grip.

"I don't think I will," the boy said starting to pull Nodoka with him.

"I think she asked you to let go," came a voice behind the two.

"Nagi-kun," Nodoka said happily as she saw who it was.

"Beat it kid," the boy said still holding on to Nodokas hand.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see... that girl happens to be my date," Negi said placing the two drinks he was carrying on the bench.

The boy let go of Nodokas hand and threw a punch at Negi only for he to dodge it grabbing the boys wrist and elbow and throwing him over his shoulder and into a nearby trashcan.

"I never thought that I'd have to use those self-defense moves aniki taught me," he said dusting his hands off.

He turned towards Nodoka only for the said girl to wrap her arms around him and bury his face into his chest while sobbing lightly.

"It's alright Umi-chan. I'm here now," Negi said while stroking Nodokas hair.

"I... I thought... that he was going to... take me... away from here. Away... from you," Nodoka sobbed.

Negi moved Nodoka to the bench and they sat back down after he moved the drinks out of the way.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Negi said hugging Nodoka.

She slowly calmed down and slowly let go of Negi.

"Here. Dry your eyes," Negi said handing Nodoka a tissue.

She took it wiping her eyes into it. Negi then handed her her drink.

"There was only diet cola. I hope that's okay," he said blushing a bit.

"I-It's fine. I don't really mind," Nodoka replied taking the drink from Negis hand.

The two sat on the bench sipping their drinks while watching the setting sun.

Nabushi and Eva

The two vampires were walking out of the movie theater. They had gone to see another movie after the first one just for the hell of it.

"Man, those movies were pretty good," Nabushi said smiling.

"I'm still a bit unsure of this disguise," Eva said looking at Nabushi and herself.

"Don't worry. Only those who can use magic and can detect it can see through these," Nabushi said with a smile.

"So, basically every damn teacher in this damn school," Eva snapped at Nabushi.

"There aren't any teachers around here. And none of your classmates can see though it... except maybe Setsuna-san since she seems to be a hanyou. But I don't think she would care or even tell anyone," Nabushi replied.

_'Except maybe the headmaster,'_ Eva thought to herself(Eva knows that Nabushi is a mage because of the disguise spell that he casted on her and himself but she doesn't know that his a vampire).

"So, what would you like to do now?" Nabushi asked.

"I don't know," Eva said with a sigh.

"How about we just walk around," Nabushi suggested.

"Fine," Eva replied.

"Come on. Try live a little," Nabushi said quickly planting a kiss on Evas cheek causing a blush to appear on her face. "Besides. You look unbelievably hot in this form," he whispered into her ear causing the blush to become twice as dark.

Dark and Haruna

The couple walked out from the arcade both smiling.

"Was this your first time in an arcade?" Haruna asked smiling.

"Yeah. It was and it was fun," Dark replied.

"Well the way you were playing those games sure fooled me," Haruna replied.

"I just read the instructions twice and I have fast reflexes," Dark replied while smiling.

Haruna nodded at this.

"So, ready to go to the ferris wheel?" Dark asked looking at his date.

"That was the plan wasn't it," Haruna replied while hugging Darks arm.

The couple started to then walk towards their next destination as the sun was slowly setting below the horizon.

Nabushi and Eva

The two vampires were standing under the world tree.

"So, what do you think of today?" Nabushi asked his date with a smile.

"It's been... different," Eva simply replied looking away while hiding the small blush that had formed on her cheeks.

"Well that's good to hear," Nabushi replied wrapping his arm around Eva's waist causing her to stiffen up.

_'Why? Why do I feel so at ease when I'm around him? And why is my heart speeding up when he touches me?'_ Eva asked herself.

Since the cheek kiss that Nabushi had given to her her blush had never fully gone away. Before she knew it Nabushi had scooped her up into his arms and jumped towards the lowest branch of the world tree.

"W-W-What the hell are you doing?!" Eva yelled blushing red.

Nabushi just stayed quiet as he landed on the branch and let Eva down from his arms. She backed away from his almost immediately while still blushing quite a bit. Nabushi smiled at her.

"I just wanted to bring you here to get a better view of the sunset," he said turning to look at the sun.

"Couldn't you have done that alone?" Eva asked leaning against the tree.

"Yeah. But this way it's more... fun," Nabushi replied while slowly walking towards Eva.

Eva looked away as he got closer while trying to hide her blush. Nabushi was soon standing in front of Eva and softly placed his hand on her cheek making her look at him.

"Your beautiful Eva-chan. No matter the form your in," he said softly.

"What are you...?" was all Eva was able to say before she felt two lips softly press against her lips causing her eyes widen and blush darker.

He pulled away after few seconds and smiled at her. Eva just stared at him with her mouth slightly open and eyes wide with her face blushing red. Nabushi then turned to look at the sunset with a smile on his face.

"You alright Eva-chan?" he asked as he turned to look at the blond girl.

Eva just stared at him not moving or blinking.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Nabushi asked waving his hand in front of Eva's face. _'I think I broke her,'_ he thought to himself while scratching the back of his head. "Well I'm gonna head back to the cottage first. See you there Eva-chan," he said planting a kiss on Eva's cheek and then jumping down from the branch.

As soon as Nabushi had left Eva fell to her knees.

_ 'He... he kissed me,'_ she thought to herself while slowly bringing her hand to touch her lips.

Dark and Haruna

The couple stepped out of the ferris wheel hand in hand.

"That was fun," Dark said smiling.

"Yeah. It was," Haruna replied.

Dark then glanced at his watch.

"Well looks like it's time to end this date," he said with a slightly sad voice.

"Is it that late?" Haruna asked.

"Yeah. It's 8:30 P.M and tomorrow is a school day," Dark said.

"Alright. Guess we should split up here," Haruna said and Dark nodded.

"I had really fun today," he said and kissed the back of Harunas hand causing her to blush.

"M-Me too," Haruna replied looking away.

"Lets do this again sometime," Dark said smiling to which Haruna nodded. "Well I'll see you later Hikari-chan," he said turning around.

"Yeah. Till next time Krad-kun," Haruna said and started to walk into the opposite direction.

_'Now to meet up with Negi,'_ Dark thought to himself and headed towards the plaza.

Negi and Nodoka

As the two watched the sunset Nodoka slowly laid her head on Negis shoulder and closed her eyes. Negi went with the mood and wrapped his arm around Nodokas waist pulling her a little closer. After a little while Negi looked at his watch and sighed.

"As much as I enjoy this situation we need to go," he said.

"Why?" Nodoka asked.

"It's 8:30 P.M and tomorrow is a school day," Negi replied removing his hand from Nodokas waist.

"Alright. I understand," Nodoka said looking at Negi.

Negi locked his eyes with her almost right after.

"Nagi-kun..." Nodoka whispered while looking at Negi right into his eyes.

"Umi-chan..." Negi said while looking at Nodoka.

Without either of them noticing they had started to move towards each other.

"I love you," Nodoka whispered when her and Negis lips were almost touching and she closed her eyes.

About a second later their lips locked with each other. They stayed like that for a few seconds. When they pulled away from the kiss both were blushing bright red.

"I think we should head to our separate ways," Negi said looking away.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I-I-I p-p-promised to m-meet up with H-H-Hikari a-after t-t-the date," Nodoka stuttered out.

They both got up and walked into the opposite directions after bidding their good byes.

In Evas cottage

"Welcome back Nabushi-san," Chachamaru said as Nabushi walking through the door.

"I'm back," he replied.

He had returned back into his normal form.

"Where's master?" asked a small doll who was sitting on a couch.

It looked like Chachamaru only it was holding a kitchen knife and had a black dress.

"She should be back soon," Nabushi said with a slightly nervous voice.

"Is master alright?" Chachamaru asked.

"She's fine. She just has a lot in her mind right now," Nabushi replied and headed towards his room.

When he opened the door he noticed that Ufuru was missing.

"Chachamaru. Where's Ufuru?" Nabushi called out.

"He said he was going to meet up with Aka and Chamo and left. It was about half an hour ago," Chachamaru replied with her monotone voice.

_'What are those familiars planning?'_ Nabushi thought to himself as he laid down on his bed.

Dark and Negi

The Springfield brothers had just returned to their original ages and were walking towards the dorms.

"So, how was your date?" Dark asked.

"Well we went to the Chao Bao Zi to eat first and then just walked around," Negi replied with a small blush.

"Something happened didn't it," Dark said with a smirk.

"N-N-No. Nothing happened," Negi quickly replied.

"Now I know something happened. Spill it," Dark said as his smirk grew wider.

"Well, me and Nodoka-san kinda... kissed," Negi said.

"Just kissed?" Dark asked.

"She also said that she..." Negi said blushing bright red.

"She what?" Dark pressed really wanting to know.

"That she... loves me," Negi whispered as he blushed harder.

_'Go Nodoka,'_ Dark thought to himself.

"What about your bro?" Negi asked.

"We went to the amusement park. It was really fun," Dark replied.

The two then continued to talk about all the things they had done during their dates.(What happens between Nodoka and Haruna is basically they same thing,)

At a remote location on campus

"Okay why did the three of you want me to come here?" Kazumi asked.

"Well we think that you could help us to get Negi, Nabushi and Onii-chan to make more partners," Aka replied.

"Exactly," Ufuru said.

"What do you want me to do?" Kazumi asked confused.

"We were thinking of making a contest and disguise it as a test of courage for the three targets," Chamo said taking a drag from his cigar.

"A battle for love, eh?" Kazumi said as her eyes sparkled while she smirked.

"So, will you help?" Ufuru asked.

"You got yourselves a partner," Kazumi said.

"That's great," Aka said happily.

"Yeah. The plan will go off in three days," Chamo said.

The four of them then started to go through their plan of action.

* * *

Dark: Well that's that.

Syryus: Took you long enough.

Dark: You try writing about dates when you don't have any experience.

Syryus: Point taken.

Dark: Anyways this ends chapter 5 of Negi's new side.

Syryus: We are also opening up a poll in our profile so be sure to check that out.

Dark: The poll will end after I get the next chapter out.

Syryus: Well I think that's all we needed to tell them.

Dark: Yeah. This is Dark

Syryus: And his co-writer Syryus saying...

Both: Matane~!!


End file.
